After All
by MarcoLover16
Summary: Abandoned for a while. All my other stories continue to be updated on a regular basis don't worry :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: PLEASE READ! Alright, so here's the deal, people. I have never ever written a female slash story. I don't know how good it'll be, and I'm a bit nervous because I really want to do the pairing justice. I think that the "Pellie" relationship is cute. I'm glad that someone sort of…showed it to me. I'm not sure how long this story will be. I'm just kind of throwing this story out into the open and seeing my responses. If they are good, I'll keep it going. Tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy, and please review!

OH! And, by the way, this is sort of a sequel to the story "My Angel". If you haven't read that, it's completely Darco and this story can be read without it, but I would never mind (hint hint) if you wanted to read that story.

………………………………………………………………………………

"And then he just….asked you?" exclaimed Ellie excitedly.

"Yeah," Marco said, sighing happily.

"I can NOT believe it. Well," she paused, "I actually can, but still, it's so scary. We're really getting older…"

"I hear something is going on!" Paige said, sitting down across from the two friends.

Ellie and Marco had been sitting in a café nearby to Paige's new apartment. They had been discussing Marco's eventful evening, of course, when Paige arrived.

The three had all graduated from four years of college the month before. Although Paige had gone far away, due to Dylan, they had not lost touch. Paige was now living in a temporary apartment by her old home.

"So," Paige hesitated, "What is going on, my dearest friend, Marco," she said suggestively.

Marco smiled brightly, "Dylan asked me to marry him…officially,"

She squealed quite un-lady like and then quickly composed herself. "You're actually going to marry him?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"That is so cool. I'll have like a brother-in-law,"

"Yeah, I know," he said, equally excited, "My dad may finally have to come out of his denial, though,"

Ellie laughed, "Well, Dylan gets out of work in ten minutes, yeah? I'll let you get back to your fiancé," she said, giggling.

"Alright," he kissed her on the cheek, "Call me or something. And, Paige," he turned to her, "We need to catch up some time, okay?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like when aren't you busy?"

"Soon, I promise," he confirmed, hugging her tightly.

Paige and Ellie were then left alone after (happily) spending months without seeing one another.

"Well, so…how is your life?" Paige asked conversationally.

It was a bit difficult to find a polite conversation to have with a girl you shared a mutual hate/dislike with all through high school and beyond.

"What? Are we friends now?" Ellie replied, raising an eyebrow.

Paige rolled her eyes again, "I'm trying to tolerate your company, Eleanor. I mean, Marco and I are good friends, and he's marrying Dylan. As long as you two are friends, we'll have to at least…compromise and settle our differences,"

"Right," Ellie said sarcastically, "Why would I trust you?"

"You don't have to," Paige argued.

Ellie and Page decided to leave the café before an actual fight broke out. They sat down on a bench in the park. Ellie pulled her hair out of the loose ponytail it had been in and shook her hair wildly. Paige watched in amusement.

Ellie gave her a dirty look, "I hate my hair. Shut-up,"

Paige looked at her, confused, "Why?"

"You were laughing…" Ellie replied.

Paige smirked, "Uh…I wasn't laughing, hon,"

Ellie scoffed, "Uh-huh,"

There was silence for quite a few minutes, so Paige was left to her thoughts. Through college, she had dated many guys, but it usually only lasted a night with each one. However, that was not how she intended on living the rest of her life. Her last actual relationship had been with Alex, who, she realized hadn't been in any contact with her since graduation. Paige knew she wasn't a lesbian. She preferred not to label herself, actually.

She was just a girl who wanted to find love from whomever it came from: boy or girl. Though she had only dated guys, excluding Alex, it didn't mean anything. Besides, she wasn't interested in anyone.

"But I like you hair," Paige said suddenly bringing Ellie, who had also been spacing, back to earth. "I wasn't laughing at it,"

Ellie had obviously forgotten their previous conversation. "Oh, oh thanks,"

"No problem," she said seriously. "Ellie," she tried again, "I really do think we should try to be friends,"

"Alright, Paige," Ellie responded, giving up, "I'm not making any promises, though. We will try,"

"That's all I'm expecting, El,"

Ellie shook her head, "Only Marco has permission to call me that. You, Paige, have to earn the rights,"

A/N: I know it was really short and a lot of dialogue. It was just the first chapter. I promise it'll get better.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! New chapter! Lol, please review!

Marco and Ellie drove home together to the apartment where he and Dylan lived together. They were talking constantly about wedding plans and it was beginning to drive Ellie crazy.

"Please, Marco, it makes the single life painful! Not another word?" she begged, throwing herself down at the table.

"Ah, is he talking about the wedding?" Dylan asked, entering the room. He kissed his boyfriend in greeting and moved further into the kitchen.

"Oh, well, you're no better!" Ellie stated, "All this hugging and kissing and—"

"El," Marco interrupted, "Get a boyfriend," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right," laughed Dylan, joining them at the table with his arm around Marco, "We'll take her shopping for one tomorrow. Honestly, we can't just find her one,"

"Well," Marco began practically, "It's easier because she's straight. It's not like we have to walk up to every girl saying, 'what's your sexuality?'"

"Guys!" Ellie broke in. "Seriously, just…stop! I do NOT need a boyfriend. I know this is hard for you two to believe, but I like being single,"

Marco rolled his eyes, "Well, you only say that because you are,"

Ellie knew that Marco and Dylan were happy together, and she did want that. She just didn't believe in searching for it. She felt that if the right guy was out there for her, she'd find him, or preferably, he'd find her. That way, she wouldn't have to do any of the work.

Ellie and Paige had decided….well, Paige had decided, and Ellie went along with the idea, that in order for their "friendship" to grow, they had to hang out together. So far, there had been a peaceful, yet, slightly awkward silence between them.

Paige threw in the first words she could fine. "So…am I allowed to call you Ellie, or is it Eleanor?" she asked curiously.

Ellie threw her the dirtiest look she could muster, "No one, I repeat, no one calls me Eleanor,"

"So, I gather it's Ellie, then?"

Ellie sighed, "Yes,"

"So, Ellie, what do you think of Marco's marriage?" she asked, trying to find a safe topic.

"Well," she said, cautiously, "I think it's great. I mean, he's twenty three now and he's been with Dylan since sixteen. They had their huge break up and problems along the way, but I think they can make it,"

"It feels unreal, doesn't it?" Paige inquired, finally taking her seat at The Dot,"

Ellie followed, "Absolutely,"

"Can I get you girls anything?" asked the pretty waitress. Paige guessed she was about seventeen.

"Uh, yeah, thanks….just water for me," said Paige, not thinking a bit.

Ellie rolled her eyes, "I'll have…hey, can you bring me the most sugary soda drink you have?" she laughed.

"Uh, well, I'll try," she said, confused.

"Please do, thanks, two,"

The waitress left, obviously finding the girls' behaviors very strange.

"Two, Ellie?" asked Paige.

"Water, Paige?" she questioned right back. "You're having my second drink. That's why I bought it!"

"No," Paige shook her head, squeezing her stomach. "Eww, I need to lose weight,"

Ellie looked appalled, "Lose another pound, Michalchuk, and you will lose your life. If anything, you need to gain,"

"No, I'm fat, Eleanor," Paige began to get dramatic again, and Ellie did NOT want to put up with it.

"You're so not," said the waitress, putting down their drinks.

Ellie smirked, "Thank you,"

"No problem," smiled the waitress. "Anything else?"

"No, thanks," Paige sneered.

She walked away with a slight frown at Paige's rudeness. Paige took a sip of water and pushed the murderous, stomach expanding, teeth-killing, soda aside.

"See, maybe this is why we aren't friends," Ellie said, obviously enjoying the liquid as it slowly rotted her teeth away. "You're sort of pathetic and you don't take risks,"

"Risks? Ellie, I would willingly jump out of an airplane,"

"And yet, a soda's too much for you?" she argued, laughing.

"Alright, know what? Fine!" she grabbed her soda, and drank about a quarter in ten seconds, sighing as she pushed it away.

"That was good," she smiled.

"Let's get out of here," Ellie left money on the table.

"That's it?" she asked, bewildered, "We're just leaving?"

Ellie sighed, "Fine, come with me," she grabbed Paige's hand and puller her into the cold.

"Eleanor Nash, I am not standing out here in this weather. Hello! November mean anything to you?" she shouted angrily.

Ellie smiled that oh-so contagious, yet no so frequent, smile of hers and Paige found her cold exterior melting.

"I offer my body heat," she said, still holding back the smile. Paige smiled, moving closer.

"Okay,"

She leaned into Ellie's sweet embrace, wondering why it embarrassed her so much. She was hugging a new friend. It was NOT a big deal at all. Something about Ellie made her feel…inferior, though.

Hell, Ellie was far from perfect. Paige knew that. And Paige was the closest, in anyone's eyes, to achieving perfection. Paige usually felt it too, but there in Ellie's arms, she felt weak. She felt like Ellie could do anything to her and she would not refuse. She felt…

She felt weird, and she didn't like it. She stepped away from the comfort and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Want to go see Marco?" Paige suggested, finding a common activity they had.

She nodded, "Sure,"

They arrived at the apartment, knocking loudly and waiting quite patiently for someone to open the door. Voices were heard behind it. Ellie and Paige gave each other a look.

A few seconds later, the door was opened to reveal a topless Dylan.

"Uh…wanna come in?" he asked a tad breathlessly.

Neither girl answered. They just walked in.

"Umm," Paige looked around, "Where's Marco?" She asked curiously.

"Umm," Dylan replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "Shower,"

She took a look at Dylan's face and decided, she really didn't want to know.

A little while later, Marco made his appearance and sat down on the chair with Dylan, half on the chair, and half on his boyfriend's lap.

"So, what brings you two here," he asked twisting the ring around on his finger.

"Well," Ellie began, cautiously, "We were just spending time…Paige and me, and we thought we'd come see you,"

Marco raised his eyebrows, shocked, "You two were spending time together…without the use of force?"

"Don't look so surprised, hon," Paige said. "Besides, Ellie's a cool girl," she said sweetly.

Ellie was in shock, and moved closer to Paige, smiling, "So…I'm ready to be showered with wedding talk again,"

Dylan looked at her, confused, "I thought you hated when we talked about 'romance crap' as you dubbed it,"

"Well," she eyed Paige inconspicuously, "I might be starting to enjoy it,"

A/N: I know, this was a stupid chapter. It had to be written, though. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, for anyone who is reading this story, I completely apologize. I may put it on hold…OR I might actually be canceling it. The only reason is 1. I have my other stories  
I'm in the middle of. 2. I just got a really really good idea for a Darco story (be on the lookout for "Bring me Back). Also, of course, stress. I do enjoy writing this story, but I'm not sure if I'll get where I want it to go. Maybe if I put it on hold for a while, I'll be able to come back and have a fresh mind to write more. Until then, I'm sorry, but anyone who is reading "Here to stay and Gone for Good," pleasekeep looking out for more chapters because that is not leaving at all. Don't worry. As I said, that new story will be coming out soon too. Love you all!

I apologize, once again, if I let anyone down :(


End file.
